Behind the Scenes: Prom Queen
by sophannically
Summary: What happens when the cameras are off? What do the Glee Cast members think when they read about what they have to do next? And who is actually friends with who? Lets take a look behind the scenes of Season 2 Episode 20: Prom Queen! Sequel to BtS:OS S2,E16
1. The Script

**Hello everyone,**

**as I promised this is the sequel to Behind the Scenes: Original Song. Without reading that story you can´t really understand this one.**

**But for everyone who read it: Welcome Back!**

**Here is the first chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Glee, Chris Colfer or Darren Criss.**

**~Sophie  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The script<p>

Chris sighed and flopped down on his couch. He was exhausted to say the least. He had been on set the whole day, then he had to make several calls to make sure that everything was set for filming his movie _Struck by Lightning_ and after that he had continued writing his book. It was past midnight when he had stopped writing.

Chris yawned when suddenly his doorbell rang. Confused he stood up and walked to his door. On the way he glanced at his clock. _What the hell? Who came to visit him at 1.30 AM?_ He leant against the door and asked: "Who´s there?"

"Chris? It´s me." "Darren?" Chris frowned and opened the door. "What are you doing here?" "I´ve just got the new script." The curly haired man answered and followed Chris in the living-room. "And you had to come to tell me that at 1.30 AM?" "Yeah." Darren simply answered and sat down on Chris´ couch.

The younger actor watched him for a minute. Then he sat down next to him and held his hand out. Darren looked at him in confusion. "The script? Give me the script. Geez Darren!" "A bit bossy, aren´t we?" Darren laughed but gave him the script anyway.

Chris sighed, leant against his best friend and opened the script. His eyes scanned the pages and ten minutes later he had a vague idea on what was going to happen. He threw the script on the floor and turned to Darren.

"I´m going to kill them." He said angrily. "What?" Darren laughed and raised an eyebrow. "They want me to wear a kilt and dance with you to _Dancing Queen_ after I get crowned Prom Queen." "Well technically it´s Kurt who wears a very fashionable kilt and dances with his boyfriend Blaine to _Dancing Queen_ after he gets crowned Prom Queen." Darren answered.

Chris punched him on the arm. "But it´s still me. Kurt is a part of me. Geez! I can´t even dance." He mumbled, covered his eyes with his hands and leant back against his couch. Darren began to laugh which caused Chris to look up and glare at him. "What? What´s so funny?"

"For a moment it sounded like you actually believed what you just said." "Which part? The part about Kurt being a part of me or the part about me not being able to dance?" "The last part." "But I CAN´T dance." "You´ve got to be kidding me. Can´t dance? What about _Born this Way_? _Just the Way you are_? Hell, even _Single Ladies_." "Urgh! Don´t remind me. Ryan told me I have to do the number during the tour." "Well you can definitely move your hips, so there´s nothing to be afraid of."

As soon as the sentence left his mouth Darren realized what he´d just said and blushed. He still wasn´t sure what this new feeling towards Chris was but sentence like this one definitely weren´t helpful. "Thanks, I guess?" Chris answered but didn´t look Darren in the eyes.

They sat there for a few minutes. The silence wasn´t uncomfortable but it wasn´t comfortable either. "I´ll show you." Darren suddenly said. "Show me what?" "How to dance. Slow dance, I mean." "You don´t have t…" "Heh! You´re my best friend and we will dance together anyway. Come on. Get up! Come here!" "What? Now?" "There´s no time like the present. Now get up!"

Darren stood up and walked over to Chris´ stereo and pushed play. A soft melody filled the room. Darren grinned and held his hand out for Chris to take it. The glasz eyed man looked at him and thought about it for a few seconds. Then he sighed, rolled his eyes and took Darren´s hand.

The curly haired man pulled him up and suddenly they were chest to chest. Chris´ breath hitched and Darren suddenly had the strong urge to lean forward and close the gap between their lips. "N…now what?" Chris whispered. "Put your arms around my shoulders." Darren answered. He, too, whispered.

Chris did what he was told and put his arms around Darren´s shoulders. He could smell Darren´s aftershave and that smell that was just pure _Darren_. The older man put his arms around Chris´ waist and pulled him even closer. Chris put his head on Darren´s shoulder and sighed. The height difference was a bit bizarre but they didn´t care.

They slowly began to move to the music and Darren began to hum under his breath. Both were comfortable and the feeling inside of them burned satisfied. They swayed like that for several songs until Chris yawned against Darren´s neck.

The curly haired man grinned and laughed quietly. "Are you tired?" He asked. "Mhm. What time is it?" "Nearly 3 AM." "Mhm. Ryan´ll be angry." Chris slurred. Darren laughed again and slow danced them towards the couch. "Chris, you ehm…kinda have to let go."

"But you´re warm and comfy." "I know. But the drive to my apartment takes a while and I´m tired too." "Then stay. I´m tired. You´re tired. I want to stay comfy. You are comfy. That´s just logical." The glasz eyed man answered and snuggled closer to Darren who laughed once again. "I like your logic. Then let us at least lay down on the couch." "Mhm…Kay."

Darren entangled them only to sit down and open his arms for Chris. They lay down and cuddled close to each other. "Thanks for coming. This is a much better way to end the day." "I like hanging out with you. And I´m a cuddle whore. You, my friend, do me a favor right now."

"Mhm…You´re so comfy." "So you´ve said." "Shut up! ´M tired." "You work too much." "Takes one to know one." "Mhm…True. Have I told y…" "Sleep time, Darren. Go to sleep. Now." "Bossy!" Darren murmured but did what he was told anyway. "Night Dare!" "Goodnight Christopher!"

Darren could feel Chris grimace against him and smiled. Two minutes later they were both asleep. Happy and safe in each other´s arms.


	2. Prom Proposal

**Hello my lovely readers,**

**here is a brand new chapter just for you. **

**Enjoy!**

**Aaand as always I do not own Glee, Chris Colfer or Darren Criss.**

**~Sophie**

* * *

><p>Prom Proposal<p>

When Chris woke up his pillow was unusual warm and comfy. And it moved. _Wait what?_ The actor sat up and looked around. His eyes fell on his best friend who lay next to him. _Oh! That´s why his pillow had moved._

"Good morning Sleepy head! We have to get ready so that we can be on set in two hours. If you had slept any longer I would have had to wake you up somehow. Luckily you´re awake. I swear your sleeping habits are bizarre." "Geez! Thanks Darren. Be any nicer!" Chris snapped and tried to climb over Darren to get to the bathroom.

Unfortunately their legs were tangled together so that Chris lost his balance and landed on top of Darren. The latter let out a loud ´uff´. "Holy crap! Chris, I never thought you would be so heavy." A glimpse of hurt appeared on Chris´ face and Darren quickly realized his mistake. He wrapped his arms around Chris´ torso to stop him from standing up and held him firmly in place.

"Darren, let me go!" Chris snapped and struggled to lose Darren´s grip on him. "No! Hey! No! I didn´t mean it like that." The younger man glared at him, a glint of disbelieve in his eyes. "You´re not fat or something like that. You just have a dainty from and…" "You assumed I´d be a lightweight?" "Yes?" Darren said but it sounded more like a question.

He made puppy eyes at Chris who rolled his eyes but smiled. Suddenly Darren realized how close his face was to Chris´ and his heart began to beat faster. He looked Chris deep in the eyes. Both were quiet and didn´t move. Chris´ eyes drifted to Darren´s mouth and the latter´s breath hitched. The urge to kiss Chris was stronger than never before.

Unfortunately or fortunately (whatever suits you best) Darren´s phone began to ring. Chris jumped and fell off the couch. He landed with a loud noise and hissed out a curse. "Are you okay?" Darren asked and looked down at him. Chris sent him a glare and stood up. "Go answer your stupid phone. I´m going to take a shower." And with that he left the room.

Darren sat up and reached forward to pick his phone up. "Hello?" He asked and ran a hand through his curly hair. _"Darren? It´s Haley." _His manager answered. Darren let out a sigh and stood up. "Hey! What´s up?" _"I´m calling because of Mia´s and yours break-up." _"Really? Haley, we broke up a month ago. Can´t you just let it go?" _"Believe me, I hate this as much as you do but you know how the paparazzi can be. If they find out about your break-up they will ask questions. And I´m pretty sure they wouldn´t like your answers. Hell, Mia didn´t like the reason why you wanted to break-up with her." _"Haley, I told you what my reason was. My feelings are really confusing right now and I need time to think about everything." He could hear Haley´s sigh through the telephone line. _"Just be careful with what you say."_ "Okay." _"Have a nice day Darren." _"You too. Thanks." He ended the call and flopped down on the couch again.

"Who was it?" Chris asked from behind him. Darren turned around and nearly fell of the couch when he saw Chris. The actor wore jeans which hung low enough so that Darren could see Chris´ underwear, his hair was wet and disheveled and he was shirtless. Darren caught himself staring at Chris´ chest and quickly looked up in the other´s face. "What?" He asked. He had completely forgotten what Chris had asked him.

"On the phone. Who was it?" "Oh! That was just Haley. She wanted to remind me that I´m not allowed telling the paparazzi that Mia and I broke up." "Oh. Sorry about that." "You said that before." "Yeah well, I can say it again, can´t I?" "I guess." Darren sighed once again and lay down again. He threw his arm over his face and covered his eyes.

Chris looked uncertain and bit his lip. Then he slowly sat down next to Darren and asked: "Why did you break up anyway?" "Geez! That´s going to sound stupid!" "Try me!" "I…My feelings are really confusing right now. I don´t know what I want. Who I am attracted to. It´s just one big mess." Chris didn´t know what to say. He patted Darren awkwardly on the shoulder. "I´m sorry." "Stop saying that Chris!" Darren snapped and sat up.

Chris looked at him for a minute and it seemed like he was studying his co-star. "Go take a shower! I´m going to make breakfast." Chris finally said and stood up. "You´re still bossy." Darren laughed. Chris rolled his eyes and went into his kitchen.

* * *

><p>Four hours later they were on set and filming the scene where Kurt was supposed to ask Blaine to go to prom with him. They were almost finished and Darren couldn´t stop himself from thinking that Chris was adorable. Whenever he would say his <em>I´m crazy about you<em>-line and answer the question if that was a ´yes´ positive Chris would squeal and grin from ear to ear. And that was, simply put, adorable.

When Darren thought back to what had happened earlier after Chris had left his bathroom he wondered how the hell Chris managed to change from _I´m speechless because you´re so hot_ to _I just want to hug you, you´re so adorable._ Between the takes he asked Chris about it.

"Soo…" He started. _Honestly how do you ask your co-star who you also may be attracted to how he can be adorable and sexy at the same time?_ "So?" Chris asked and smiled sweetly at Darren. "You´re in a good mood today." The curly haired man simply said.

Chris studied him for a while before he answered: "Yeah I am. Why do you mention it?" _Now or never Darren! Courage!_ "You´re awfully adorable since we arrived on set. How do you do it? I mean, one minute you can be sassy, the next you cause a sex riot on tumblr and suddenly you are so adorable that I want to pinch your cheeks."

"You want to pinch my cheeks?" Chris asked shocked and his hands wandered up and covered said cheeks protective. "No. That´s not what I meant. It just seems that sometimes you have multiple personalities." "Are you saying I am insane?" "What? No! I…" But before he could finish Chris began to laugh. "Oh my god! Please stop Darren! Please! Or you´re going to kill me." The younger actor chocked out.

He was laughing so hard that tears were running down his cheeks. Darren could only stare at him. "You know, I take it back. You ARE insane." He said after a while and shook his head. Chris finally managed to calm down enough so that he could pout. "No! Stop! Chris, I´m serious!" "But you said I´m insane." Chris answered in a childish voice and looked innocently through his eyelashes. Darren nearly lost himself in the glasz eyes.

Fortunately for him Ryan chose that moment to order them to start the scene once again. _Seriously_ Darren thought_ the things you do to me, Christopher, the things you do to me._


	3. The HummelHudson kilt scene

**Hey everyone,**

**here´s a new chapter.**

**I won´t be able to update this or my other story "Dream On" till Tuesday because I´m going to London for the next few days. I´ll be back Monday and hopefully update Tuesday. **

**I hope you like this story so far but if you have tipps you want to share or an idea for this story or just something you want me to write for this story, let me know. I´ll try to make it work. **

**Aaand as always I do not own Glee, Darren Criss, Chris Colfer or any other person that is mentioned in this chapter. **

**~Sophie**

* * *

><p>The Hummel-Hudson kilt scene<p>

„Nice outfit! " Darren teased when he saw Chris coming out of his tailor.

It was a few days after the prom proposal scene. They hadn´t seen each other since then. Both were busy and had things to do. Darren had recorded _I´m not gonna teach your boyfriend how to dance with you_ and Chris had filmed his other scenes. They had texted each other a few times but that was it.

"It´s nice to see you too, Darren." Chris answered and glared at him for a second before he smiled and threw him arm around the other´s shoulder. "I´m serious. The kilt suits you." "Thanks D. But I like jeans more." "Mhm. I have to admit that you look pretty good in skinny jeans."

Chris nearly tripped over his own feet. Was Darren… flirting with him? No. Darren was straight. Sure, they had a lot of chemistry and yes, they were a bit flirty with each other. But that was just how their friendship worked. And it did work, didn´t it? Ryan had said it himself. If Chris and Darren hadn´t had such a great chemistry Blaine wouldn´t have been Kurt´s boyfriend.

The young actor eyed his best friend curious. Darren didn´t seem to notice anything. He was grinning and jumping up and down like his usual puppy like self. Just as Chris opened his mouth to ask Darren what the hell he had meant, someone grabbed his arm that wasn´t around Darren´s shoulder.

The glasz eyed man jumped and this time he did lose his balance. He tried to land at least a bit graceful but before he could even think about doing anything he collided painfully with the ground.

It was quiet for a moment and nobody moved. Then Darren doubled over and laughed so hard that tears were running down his cheeks. Cory who was the one who had startled Chris, looked down at the youngest cast member with a look on his face that showed that he didn´t know whether to laugh or to run and hide.

He settled for the last one, turned around and ran. Chris glared after him and then turned towards Darren. He kicked the shorter actor´s leg to make him stop laughing. Darren didn´t even grimaced. He just continued to laugh about Chris.

The latter suddenly grinned evilly and a second later, threw himself at his oblivious c-star. Darren unsurprisingly lost his balance and landed on the ground. Before he could even blink Chris landed on top of him which forced the air out of his lungs. He let out a rather strangled noise and took a huge breath.

"Wow!" He said and laughed quietly. "This seems kind of familiar, doesn´t it?" Chris smiled at him before crossing his arms over Darren´s chest and putting his head on top of them. "So me on top of you seems familiar?" He asked and smirked. "Well if you say it like that it sounds a little dirty." Darren answered and grinned.

He couldn´t help but start blushing. From the blush that made its way to Chris´ cheeks he was sure that he wasn´t the only flustered one.

"Sooo, are you planning on getting off me anytime soon?" The curly haired man asked after a minute. "Nope. I like it here." "Geez! Thanks Chris! Did you just demote me from your best friend to furniture?" "Maybe. That would at least stop you from jumping on furniture." "I´m not jumping on furniture."

Chris raised his eyebrows and smirked down at him. "Really? Darren, there are like a dozen scenes where Blaine jumps on couches or tabled. Did you know that the fan girls on tumblr even make fun of you because of it?" "Wait, what?" Darren asked and pouted. "Yeah. I´m serious. I thought you´d know that considering the fact that you´re trolling tumblr all the time."

"Yeah, but I don´t really check out my tag…or Blaine´s." "Then what the hell are you doing on tumblr?" "Well…you see…I´m kind of…stalking…the k…klaine tag and maybe…ehm…yours?" Darren stuttered and looked in the air to avoid looking Chris in the eyes. The younger man was shocked. Darren was "stalking" his tag on tumblr?

"You what?" He asked breathless. "Seriously? You expect me to say that again? Geez! I can´t believe that you didn´t understand what I just said." "I…you…but...what?" Darren sighed and finally looked Chris in the eyes. "I sometimes research you, okay? It´s funny and informative." "Informative?"

"Yeah. The fan girls know about EVERYTHING! It´s scary how much they know. And you don´t talk about your project that much. So one day I thought ´why not? ´ and yeah. Are you mad?" "Am I…am I mad? Of course not." Chris answered serious. "I…I just didn´t think you were interested to hear about my projects." He whispered the last part.

Darren sat abruptly up and Chris almost fell of him. Just in time Darren sneaked his arms around Chris so that the taller man stayed safely in his lap. "Of course I want to know about your projects. I said it before and I will say it again until you believe me. You, Christopher Paul Colfer, are my best friend. I want you to be happy and carefree. And I want to be involved in your life. Know the REAL you." Darren explained and hugged Chris closer to him.

"I don´t know what so say." Chris admitted after a few silent seconds. His best friend smiled and answered: "You don´t have to say anything. Just…maybe you could tell me more often if something is bothering you or how everything is going with your projects, okay?" "Okay!" Chris whispered and wrapped his arms around Darren´s shoulders. He hid his face in the other´s neck to that Darren couldn´t see the single tear that had escaped his watered eyes.

"Chris, Darren, is everything okay?" Heather suddenly asked. She had been on her way to her tailor when she had seen the two actors. "Yes. Everything is fine." Chris answered, quickly wiped away the tear and stood up. He held his hand out for Darren to take it and pulled the other man up after he had taken the offer.

Heather frowned and looked at them in confusion but quickly decided that asking wouldn´t get her anywhere. "Okay if you say so. By the way, I think Ryan is looking for you. He said something about Burt and Finn and Blaine. I don´t really know." "Okay. Thanks Heather!" "No problem." She answered and walked away.

After she was out of sight Darren turned to Chris and smiled at him. "Shall we?" He asked and held his hand out for Chris to take it. "We shall." Chris answered and took his hand. They intertwined their fingers and made their way towards the Hummel-Hudson-living-room-set.


	4. First Day of Prom:Part 1

**Hey everyone,**

**I´m back from London and it was awesome! :)**

**I actually planned to update tuesday but the carnival is in town and I went with my friends so... **

**And this chapter is sadly a bit shorter than the others. But I just didn´t want to write more. I think it explains itself why after you have read it. **

**I still do not own Glee, Chris Colfer, Darren Criss or the other persons mentioned in this chapter. **

**And as I said before, if you have any ideas feel free to send them to me :)**

**~Sophie**

* * *

><p>First Day of Prom: Part 1: Music Numbers<p>

It was the first day of the prom shot and it was a mess. At least, behind the scenes. Today they would film the music numbers which always meant that there would be chaos.

For Darren it meant rocking out on the stage while the cameras were filming around him.

For Chris it meant a day of boredom. Not that he didn´t like Darren´s or Lea´s or Chord´s, Mark´s and Kevin´s voices. That wasn´t it. He just couldn´t stand hearing the same song over and over again.

He had spent the whole morning laughing about the faces Darren had made on stage. Once they had finished filming _I´m not gonna teach your boyfriend how to dance with you_ Darren had joined Chris who stood near the gym entrance.

It was nearly 2 pm and Chris and Darren watched as Lea went on stage. Ryan and Brad were talking to her and Ian was talking to Kevin about his scene with Jane.

Darren used their little break to grab Chris´ hand and drag him away from all the chaos.

"Darren! Where are we going?" Chris asked as they ran through the hallways of the famous William McKinley High.

The hazel eyes man didn´t answer him. He just turned to Chris and gave him a charming smile. Chris frowned confused but continued following him anyway.

Finally they arrived outdoors and Darren, being the puppy he was, immediately flopped down on the ground. Chris stared at him and questioned once again the sanity of his friend.

Darren looked up at him and pouted. "Come sit down!" The older man said and patted the free place next to him.

"Darren, we have to film in these clothes. Do you really think Kurt would sit on grass with this kilt?"

"No. But you´re not Kurt. You´re Chris."

"Thanks for pointing that out to me! I had no idea." The glasz eyed actor answered but decided to just go for it and sat down.

"So, why are we sitting here?" He asked after a minute of complete silence.

"I guess I just needed a moment of silence. My life is so chaotic right now. I have interview after interview, then of course my time here on set, the starkids… It´s so much that I sometimes need a moment, you know?" The normally full of energy man said and lay down.

Chris stared at him while his mind tried to progress what Darren had just said. He knew that the other man worked all the time. That was another thing they had in common. But Darren had never shown his exhaustion before. Unlike Chris, he was always happy and jumped around with endless energy. It was a sign of how much he trusted him that he let his walls down like that around Chris. The countertenor smiled softly and lay down next to him.

"I know what you mean. Sometimes it´s like a blur. One minute I´m here, the next I am at home and write. I can´t remember the last time I went out with the others. But I guess it´s just how my life is right now. And honestly I wouldn´t want it any other way."

Darren turned his head to look at him. They were quiet for a while. Just drinking in the silence around them.

It was strange how they suddenly saw things in another light. How the birds´ twittering sounded brighter than normally. The way the sun warmed not only their faces but their insides too. How suddenly everything was just so much more.

It scared Chris a little bit and he even felt like he was drowning. But then a hand lay gentle on top of his hand and calloused fingers intertwined with his own softer ones. Without looking at Darren he knew that the other man felt the same way as him.

Both were living in a world where they had to run form interview to interview. They were both working countless hours per week. But in moment like this one, where the world and its natural beauty was crushing down on them, that they realized how much true friendship really meant.

They were both lost. Lost in a world of work, of loneliness and even lost in their thoughts.

But together they were a little less lost, a little less scared of what the future would bring.


	5. First Day of Prom:Part 2

**Hello everyone,**

**I had actually planned to update sooner but this last week I had to thing about myself which is the reason why I completly forgot about this chapter. I´m sorry.**

**So this is bascially the aftermath of what had happened in the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it and understand what I tried to explain.**

**I do not own Glee, Chris Colfer, Darren Criss or anyone else. **

**As always, if you have ideas just tell me! :)**

**~Sophie  
><strong>

* * *

><p>First Day of Prom: Part 2: The announcement<p>

After their special moment they were closer than ever before. They had this new kind of dynamic that allowed them to understand each other without words. They could practically feel each other´s emotions. One of them would get an idea and look at the other who would immediately understand what the other meant.

Their newfound and definitely deeper level of friendship hadn´t got unnoticed by the others. They had reentered the set ten minutes ago and there were already rumors about them. It would have been awkward hadn´t it been so hilarious. During the next hour they were asked four times if they had (finally) gotten together.

They had laughed and answered that _No. They were still very much single. Thank you very much_ but neither of them could look the other in the eyes for a few minutes after answering said question.

Luckily the others gave up asking what was going on between them and the two on-screen boyfriends went quickly back to their normal carefree selves around each other.

Surprisingly it took Ryan, Ian and Brad a while to realize that something had changed between the two actors. They realized it during filming the scene where Principal Figgins announces that Kurt is voted _Prom Queen_.

The way Darren would look at Chris after the announcement was shockingly intimate. Everyone around them felt like they had missed something. Like Chris and Darren knew something that the others didn´t know.

After finishing the scene Brad asked the two men if they could talk in private. Confused but not concerned they followed Brad out of the gym.

"What´s wrong, Brad?" Darren asked.

"Nothing is wrong." The older man answered.

Chris frowned. "Then why did you want to talk to us?"

"Look, I know you two are close. Actually, everyone here knows that you are close. It´s the chemistry between the two of you that caused us to choose Blaine as Kurt´s boyfriend and not Sam. But the way you two acted in there, was…incredibly connected. It was like you two understood each other without having to think about it." Brad explained.

"Is that a good thing?" Darren asked.

"Hell yes! It shows that Kurt and Blaine are a lot more comfortable around each other. That they are now past their new-relationship-awkwardness. They don´t need to talk to each other to get the other. I don´t know if it´s just your incredible acting or if you really have that deep connection but please, don´t change anything. It´s perfect." Brad said and sounded like a child on Christmas.

Chris´ jaw had dropped halfway through Brad´s answer and Darren´s eyes were disbelievingly wide. Brad grinned at them, clapped them on their shoulders and then disappeared back into the gym.

"Do we really act that different?" Chris asked after he had managed to close his mouth. A task that had been surprisingly difficult.

"Honestly? I think we do. I don´t know what´s happening. All I can say is that after today I feel a lot more connected to you. Like right now. I know that you want to argue with me but at the same time you realize that it´s the truth. And…"

"Darren! Stop! This is freaking me out."

"Why? I think it´s awesome."

"It´s creepy!"

"It´s friendship." Darren answered.

Chris glared at him before he said: "This is definitely a lot more than a normal friendship. I don´t feel like this with Lea, Ashley and Amber and they are my best friends."

"Then what do you want to call it?"

"I don´t know. It scares me, okay?" Chris snapped and turned away from Darren. "I´ve never had this kind of connection to someone. It scares me that you know me maybe ever better than I do. It was never easy for me to open up to strangers and now here you are, practically seeing right in my soul."

"Well that´s not a bad thing, is it? I mean, sure. It´s strange and new and such. But it´s US! It´s the way we roll Chris. We can´t change that and honestly I don´t WANT to change it. If you want to put a label on this then call it _soul mates_. I don´t care. I´m not into labels and you know that. Yes, I know you, the real you. I know what you feel, maybe even what you think. So what? You´re still Chris and I´m still Darren. As far as I know that hasn´t changed. And as long as that doesn't change, I don´t see what the problem is."

"Darren, the chance to meet your _soul mate_ is as high as the chance to get struck by lightning."

"So? It´s not like we´re really normal. Look," He began and grabbed Chris by his shoulder to turn him around. "I trust you. Simple as that. You know what I feel. So what? It´s not like you´ll go around and use that knowledge for you. Knowing you, you would try to help me if I was upset and if I was just my normal happy self then you would be amused and that would be it. Chris, I don´t plan to hurt you, okay? This is a gift, not a curse." Darren finished sincere.

He could see that Chris was beginning to give in. The glasz eyed man sighed and then look Darren right in the eyes. "And what about after _Glee_?"

"What about it?"

"Well, this will be over someday. And then what? Both of us have other projects. Different dreams. What will happen with this whole _soul mate_-thing?"

"It´ll still be there. And I´ll still be there too. Just because _Glee_ will end someday doesn´t mean that our friendship will. Chris, we´re friends for life. LIFE!"

"So you won´t just stop calling or texting after this is over?"

"Are you crazy? Of course I´ll text and call you. And I´ll visit you as often as possible."

"Good!" Chris said and for the first time since they started arguing he smiled. Darren returned his smile with such intensity that Chris completely forgot why he even started to argue in the beginning.

"So, does that mean everything is okay?"

"Yeah! Everything is back to normal."

"As normal as it can be with the two of us." Darren answered and laughed.

Chris followed his example and his angelic laughter was echoed by the hallway walls. _Yeah. Completely normal was definitely not and option for them._ Chris thought and followed his soul mate back into the gym.


	6. Flashback Part 1: A Night of Neglect

**Hello everyone!**

**This is what I call a `Flashback chapter´. It fills the gap between ´Original Song´ and ´Prom Queen´. There will be three parts. One about ´A Night of Neglect´ and two about `Born this Way´. **

**As always I have to say that I do not own Glee, Chris, Darren or anyone else. **

**Once again feel free to leave your ideas or wishes for this story or maybe just a nice review if you want to :)**

**Enjoy!**

**~Sophie  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Flashback Part 1: Night of Neglect<p>

That night Chris lay in bed and thought about how much their friendship had changed during the past months. From the beginning they would get each other. And with the time going their bond got stronger and stronger.

Of course they had been awkward moments, like during filming their hallway scene in _A Night of Neglect_ because even if they had talked about it several times the kiss has still changed their dynamic a bit, but they got through them eventually.

`Darren was right´ Chris thought ´that´s just the way we roll! ´

* * *

><p>Chris jumped in surprise when someone patted him on the shoulder. The young actor quickly turned around and was suddenly face to face with his always jumpy co-star Darren.<p>

"Did I scare you?" The curly haired singer asked.

"No, you didn´t."

"Then why did you jump?" Darren asked and smiled knowingly.

"Because I…wanted to." Chris replied, crossed his arms over his chest and turned his back to Darren.

"Why are you mad at me?" The other man pouted, put his arms around Chris´ waist and laid his chin on the other´s shoulder.

The countertenor nearly jumped once again. He could feel his heart began to beat faster and an embarrassing, visible blush colored his cheeks, ears and neck. _Why was it suddenly so difficult to be around Darren? Stupid Kurt! Stupid Blaine! And stupid Kliss,_ as the Klainers lovingly named it.

"I'm not mad." Chris finally remembered that Darren had asked him a question.

"You kinda are. You have been avoiding me since we watched _Original Song_ at Cory´s. Wait! Is this about the kiss?"

"NO!" Chris answered a bit too quickly. The countertenor cursed mentally, knowing that Darren had realized that too. He could feel that Darren was grinning against his neck.

"Are you embarrassed? Or impressed by my awesome kissing skills? Or maybe both?"

"Darren, stop!" the younger actor said and tried to loose the other´s grip around him but Darren only held him tighter.

"Hey! Best friend, remember? You can tell me."

"Not when it´s about you. Then I can´t tell you."

"So it was my kissing skills? I knew it!" Darren laughed and Chris blushed even more.

"No. Yes. Maybe. You´re a good kisser okay?"

"Why thank you." The curls haired man interrupted him.

"But that´s not the reason why I acted the way I did." The countertenor finished and looked sadly at his feet.

Darren frowned and squeezed him tight to make sure that Chris knew it was alright.

"I thought that maybe… you didn´t like me anymore. I mean, I KNOW that I´m not that good of a kisser…"

"Liar!"

"…and…well, I´, gay, you´re straight and we had to kiss and…"

"Wait! So you avoided me because you thought I was uncomfortable?"

"It´s stupid, I know but…"

"It´s not stupid! No wait! I didn´t mean it like that. I´m not comfortable. What I meant to say was, that I´m impressed."

"What? Darren, that doesn´t even make sense." Chris tried once again to loose Darren´s grip so that he could at least turn around and this time Darren let him.

"Of course it does." The other man answered and there was a sparkle in his eyes that he only got when he was being totally honest. "If our friendship means as much to you as it means to me then it sure as hell sucked that you ´had´ to act the way you did. But you did it anyway just because you wanted to make me feel comfortable. That just shows how kind and caring you are. But you really didn´t have to do this. In fact, if you ever avoid me again without letting me know why I will have to annoy you so long that you can´t help yourself but talk to me again. And that, my dear friend, would probably cause that you go insane." Darren finished and grinned from ear to ear.

Chris smiled shyly and finally stepped out of Darren´s embrace. "So we´re okay?" He asked.

"As okay as ever."

"Good." Chris answered and they stayed quiet for a minute. Then the taller man asked: "Are you ready to kick Max´s ass?"

The older man laughed. "I wish. But in reality, I´m what? Half his size? No no. I´ll let Naya kick his ass."

As if on cue said actress appeared next to him. "Hello there! Excited?" She asked and smiled.

"Darren is. He can´t wait for you to kick Max´s ass." Chris answered.

"Shame that we can only threat him. I´d love to slushie him. No wait! I´d love to slushie anyone as long as i´m finally able to throw a slushie."

"I wouldn´t say that out loud. Because believe me, having to slushie yourself is NOT funny."

"What it´s like? Being slushied." Darren asked.

"I think Chris´ words were: _It´s like being bitchslapped by and iceberg._" Naya answered. Darren´s eyes went wide and he stared at Chris.

"It´s true. It´s definitely not a pleasant feeling. It burns in your eyes and if you are unlucky you get the ice in your nose too."

"Wow. That sounds…painful. I hope Blaine will never get slushied."

"I wouldn´t be so sure about it, Darren. He is after all Kurt´s boyfriend." Naya said.

"And from a prep school."

"And way too dapper"

"He´s a hipster."

"And he wears too much hair gel."

"He´s…" Chris and Naya teased but Darren interrupted them.

"Okay, okay! I get it! Blaine´s kinda strange and because of that he will get sluhied. Are you happy now?" He pouted.

"Aww! Are you scarred?"

"No?" Darren answered Chris but it sounded more like a question.

"Don´t worry! It´s okay. It happened to all of us. But I have to admit it´ll be a bit difficult to wash the ice out of your curls." Chris said and reached up to tug at one of Darren´s curls which were sadly once again gelled down.

The other man glared at him. "Well then I´m glad that I had to cut it."

"I´m not."

"Why?"

"Because you look hilarious with an afro." Chris answered and grinned cheeky.

"He means hot!" Naya corrected him and Chris elbowed her in her side.

Darren laughed out loud and threw his arm around Chris´ shoulder. "And we´re back to my awesomeness. First my epic kissing skills and now my hair. But don´t worry. You´re hot too."

"Darren, you´re Blaine is showing!" Naya laughed.

The actor turned his head towards her and stuck out his tongue but laughed.

Chris sighed in relief. Darren wasn´t mad or uncomfortable. And they were back to their old dynamic. Everything was back to normal.


	7. Second Day of Prom: The Hallway Scene

**Hey everyone,**

**I am back!**

**And I finally decided what the chapters of the sequel about the tour will be about. I can´t wait to start writing! But at first I have to finish this story :)**

**For everyone who is waiting for a bit of love: We are getting there! Don´t worry. Just hold on a little longer! The wait will be worth it!**

**As always: I do not own Glee or Darren or Chris... blah blah blah**

**Whether you have some ideas, wishes or just some nice words, leave me a review. ;)**

**~Sophie**

* * *

><p>Second Day of Prom: The Hallway Scene<p>

Needless to say that after last night´s dream about filming A Night of Neglect Chris was in a wonderful mood and luckily not tired the least.

One look at Darren was enough for him to realize that his co-star wasn´t as lucky as him.

"Hey D!" He said calm and soft and sat down on the couch in Darren´s trailer.

The curly haired man didn´t even look up. Instead he only mumbled: "Hey Chris!" and continued eating his pancakes.

Chris raised an eyebrow and had an inner monolog about whether or not he should ask Darren what was wrong. He decided to just go for it since Darren did the same every time Chris was upset.

"Okay. What´s wrong?"

"Nothing´s wrong. Why do you think something is wrong?" Darren answered but his mouth was still full of pancakes so it sounded more like Nofmin´s wron´.Y do you ink omein i wron´?

Chris sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay. First of all, eww! Please do not speak while you have pancake in your mouth. Second, don´t lie to me. You have dark shadows under your eyes which I assume come from staying up all night. I know that you don´t need as much sleep as everyone else does but normally you´re responsible enough to not stay up all night when we have to film the next day. So I´ll ask you again. What´s wrong?"

Darren sighed and finally looked up. "The paparazzi found out about Mia´s and mine break-up." Darren answered.

Chris gasped quietly when he saw the helpless and desperate look in Darren´s eyes. "Oh my god! Darren, I am so sorry!" The younger man said breathless and rushed over to pull his best friend in a comforting hug.

"I just don´t know what I am supposed to do! I mean, should I deny it? Confirm it? Don´t answer their questions at all? I just want to be let alone." Darren sobbed and buried his head in Chris´ shoulder.

Chris had absolutely no idea what to do. He´d never seen Darren acting like this before. The curly haired man had never before had a breakdown because of his career. Normally it was the other way around.

Chris was upset because he had to assume things just because he was a gay actor instead of a straight one and the paparazzi didn´t care how much more accepting the society had become and judged every move he made, and Darren had comforted him.

But now it was the complete opposite.

"It´s going to be okay, Darren." The countertenor tried to comfort the sobbing man.

"No it´s not. How am I going to explain that I am suddenly confused about my feelings? They´ll think that my whole life was a lie."

"No they won´t. Sure, there are going to be some haters but soon everyone will forget about it. That´s the way this business works. And until then I promise you I won´t let you go through it alone."

"I just want it all to stop. This is MY life. It shouldn´t even matter to them who I am dating."

"I know. That´s the reason why you didn´t want them to know that you were dating Mia in the first place. I hope you know how sorry I am for letting that slip."

"It wasn´t your fault. They kinda knew it anyway. And you didn´t even mention her name. No. I don´t blame you. I blame THEM." Darren answered and cursed some more.

Chris bit his lip worryingly while his friend clinged to him like his life depended on it. The taller man calmingly ran his hands through the other´s curls and whispered sweet nothings in his ear until Darren finally calmed down.

"Thanks for being here." The older man whispered and looked up in Chris´ face.

Darren´s eyes were red rimmed from crying for that long and his cheeks were tears strained.

"Don´t mention it. This friendship-soul mate-thing works two ways. When I am upset you´re there for me and when you´re upset I am there for you. Simple as that."

"I know. I just…Thanks." He said and stepped away.

Chris remained silent while Darren washed his face.

Five minutes later he looked as normal as possible after crying for at least an hour.

"Soo, what´s up? I am sure you didn´t come here to see me crying." Darren said and attempted to smile.

"I just wanted to see if you were ready for the Hallway Scene." Chris answered and sat down on the couch.

"Oh right! The hallway scene." Darren sighed. "Great! Just fucking awesome! Cause I am totally in the mood for that stupid scene."

Chris looked at him taken aback. He could understand that Darren felt like shit but he normally loved his job.

The older man felt guilty when he saw the shocked face of his best friend. "I am sorry. I don´t know what´s going on with me today."

"It´s okay. You´re troubled. I can understand that."

"Yeah, but that doesn´t mean I can take it out on you."

"Well I am the person who is always around you so it was kinda just a matter of time until you would have to let it out. And I don´t mind, really. You´re always there for me and I want to return the favor."

Darren´s hazel eyes locked with Chris´ glasz ones and he could see the trust and honesty in the younger man´s eyes.

"Thanks…again." He said and looked down on his feet.

"You´re welcome!" Chris smiled kindly. "Do you think you´ll be able to film the Hallway Scene today?" He asked worried.

Darren sighed. "I guess. I kinda have to, don´t I? At least I am in the perfect mood to act like something terrible just happened." He answered sarcastically.

Chris once again bit his lip but nodded. "Whatever you say, D." He answered and stood up again. "You´re ready for this?" He copied Blaine´s line and held his hand out for Darren to take it.

The curly haired man grinned and raised his eyebrows. Then he shook his head and took Chris´ offer.

Together they left Darren´s trailer to face the Hallway Scene.


	8. Third Day of Prom: Part 1

**Hey guys,**

**I am back! Sorry it took me so long to update again but school starts tomorrow and I was a little occupied with chating with the members of the Chris Colfer Street Team (on facebook). **

**But here it is. A brand new chapter! **

**I am trying to write as fast as I can but with school starting again and the fact that sometimes my brain just doesn´t allow me to write stuff in English it will be a bit difficult. And I have to update my other story "A different kind of Christmas" (A Klaine fanfic) AND i have to finish writing this story and then start wrtiting the sequel... and I don´t even know why i annoy you with this crappy A/N. So I will just stop!**

**Anyway, i hope you like this chapter!**

**I do not own Glee, or Chris or Darren, Lea, Jon, Ryan blah blah blah...**

**~Sophie**

**As always reviews are very welcome! ;)**

* * *

><p>Third Day of Prom: Part 1: Prom Queen Coronation<p>

A loud thunder let everyone in the gym jump.

Chris who has been standing next Darren squealed but over the loud screams of several girls only Darren could hear him. He turned towards Chris and embraced him in a comforting hug.

It was quiet for a few seconds until another loud thunder caused Ryan to curse.

"We can´t film during this thunderstorm. Everyone listen! This thunderstorm doesn´t seem to be one of the nice kinds. We have to turn off the lights and cameras. Don´t leave this gym! I think the best would be if we all gather around in the middle so that the ones with cell phones can light the room a little bit."

Everyone nodded and soon they sat on chairs or the ground in the middle of the gym.

Chris sat down on a chair while Darren occupied the ground in front of him, his back leaning against Chris´ legs.

Jon and Lea sat next to them and Lea´s and Chris´ phones spent enough light so that they could see each other.

Chris was playing with Darren´s curls (the make-up team would later be mad at him because he destroyed Blaine´s hair) and Darren hummed _Teenage Dream_ quietly.

"Sooo…long time no see." Jon said to Chris.

The glasz eyed actor smiled. "Yeah. It has been a year. How´s everything?"

"It´s fine. I had a few jobs. But it´s good to be back. I missed the cast's insanity." Jon answered and all four actors laughed.

"Yeah. I have no idea how I could live all those years without knowing the others." Chris said and tucked a bit at Darren´s curls.

The hazel eyed actor closed his eyes and sighed in pleasure.

Jon raised an eyebrow and looked from Chris to Darren. An evil smirk made its way on his face and he whispered into Lea´s ear: "Are they…you know…"

"Together?" The actress whispered back.

Jon nodded as an answer.

"Honestly, I have no idea. They are like REALLY close but they aren´t kissing each other…off-camera." She added as an afterthought.

"Do you think they like each other?"

"HELL YES!" She nearly yelled in his ear and Chris and Darren turned to star at them. She smiled innocently and Chris frowned but returned back to his conversation with his curly haired friend.

Jon grinned and whispered: "Do you think you could maybe…drop hints?"

"You mean like playing cupid and making sure they fall in love?"

"Yeah that´s what I had in mind."

She bit her bottom lip and out of the corner of her eyes she glanced at Darren and Chris.

"I have to talk to Amber and Ashley about it but I´m pretty sure that at the end of the tour they will be sucking faces." She answered and promptly got up to talk to her partners in crime.

While she was gone Jon observed Chris and Darren. Lea had been right. They were really extremely close. It was obvious that they were comfortable around each other.

The way Darren´s head rested in Chris´ lap and the smile Chris had on his face while playing with the other´s curls showed how much they trusted each other.

"How long do you know each other?" Jon asked loudly and Chris and Darren looked up.

"Since October. Why do you ask?" Darren answered.

"You´re pretty close considering that you only knew each other for six month." Jon said honestly.

Chris and Darren shared a knowing look and then Chris explained: "Our friendship is a little…unique."

Darren grinned and added: "We´re both kinda crazy so I guess we are immune to the other´s craziness."

"I am not crazy." Chris argued and pulled harshly at Darren´s hair.

"Oh please! You are a huge nerd and obsessed with diet coke." Darren teased his friend.

"I could say the same thing about you. You´re even more of a nerd that I am considering that you wrote two musicals about _Harry Potter_ and you would probably die for apple juice." Chris answered, clearly satisfied with his comeback.

Jon´s eyes widened in surprise. "Wait! Are you talking about _A Very Potter Musical_?" He asked.

"Ehm...yeah." Darren answered confused.

"So that was you? You´re the guy who played Harry?" The guest star asked.

Darren grinned sheepishly and nodded.

"That musical was totally awesome and the sequel completely blew me away."

"You watched it?" The youngest man asked. He had never guessed that Jon would watch something like _AVPM_.

"Oh yes! It was hilarious. But you look so different I only just realized who you are." Jon said to Darren who laughed.

"Yeah. It's the hair."

"Your hair was awesome!" Jon complimented.

"Thanks. I want to let it grow out a bit but Ryan said that wasn´t possible because of Blaine and his obsession with hair gel."

"Maybe we can convince him that Kurt talked to Blaine about it and demanded he should stop using the gel or there wouldn´t be any make-out sessions anymore. Then your hair would at least be gel free."

"That´s actually a good idea. But I doubt that Kurt and Blaine make out that often." Darren answered.

"Why? They are two teenage boys." Chris said and blushed, thinking about the fact that he was still and legally not an adult.

"Sure they are but you have to consider that they were both bullied pretty badly. Nobody wanted to touch them and if they did it was only to shove them into lockers or beat them up. That´s why Blaine is so touchy feeling. Now that he´s safe at Dalton nobody cares that he is gay and he can touch people without them flinching away. The problem Kurt has is that he´s afraid to let someone near him. ´The touch of fingertips is as sexy as it gets´ remember?"

"Sure but what about the kiss? The whole practice-thing? If you ask me Kurt acted like he was more than willing to continue." Chris argued without remembering that he was the one who played Kurt which meant that either he was an amazing actor (which he was) or that he wanted to continue too (which was also true).

He blushed and was once more grateful that they had only little light so that the others couldn´t see his face.

Unfortunately he had forgotten about the whole soul mate-thing which was why he was even more embarrassed when Darren squeezed his hand and said:

"We never actually talked about the kiss."

"Seriously?" Jon asked and only then did they remember that he was there too. "When Lea and I had to kiss we talked about it before and after filming it."

"Well we did talk about it. The day before we had to kiss. But never afterwards. I mean why should we? It was just a kiss right?" Chris rambled and blushed even more. Was it possible to die out of embarrassment?

"Well sure it´s just a kiss. But it changes the dynamic. It does something to your friendship."

By now Darren was blushing too. He was already confused about his feelings for Chris and now Jon wouldn´t stop talking about the kiss.

Fortunately for them. Lea chose that moment to sit down next to Jon again. She winked at him and turned towards her co-stars.

"What are we talking about?"

"Nothing!" Chris and Darren answered at the same time.

She raised an eyebrow but Ryan chose that moment to yell:

"Okay everybody! It´s safe to start filming again. Hurry up! We lost important time!"

Chris sighed in relief and Darren too, was relieved. He wasn´t ready for that talk with Chris yet.

Hopefully it wouldn´t take much longer because he was afraid Chris could find out about it. And yes, Chris wasn´t Kurt but the issue sex or love or relationships still scared the shit out of him too.


	9. Flashback Part 2: Somewhere only we know

**Hey there,**

**wow! It´s been a while since I last updated. My only excuse is that I had a few pretty rough days. So please forgive for not updating. I will try to never need this long again.**

**Sooo, some of you may know it, but I am just gonna say it here again. **

**I have a it-could-happen account where I will upload and update all my CrissColfer stories. Don´t worry! I will post this story and the sequel here too but I will post any other CrissColfer story there. I have the same pennname as here : Sophie loves Music and Writting. So if you prefer to read my stories there i Have nothing against it.**

**Well there is not much left to say.**

**I LOVED THE NEW EPISODE BUT I AM NOT GONNA TALK ABOUT IT INCASE SOME OF YOU HAVEN´T WATCHED IT YET!**

**Aaaand I also do not own Glee, Chris, Darren etc.**

**~Sophie  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Flashback Part 2: Somewhere only we know<p>

After finally finishing the coronation scene they had a one hour long break.

Darren chose to use this time to sit down and think about his feelings.

Chris had always been special to him. He was the first cast member that he had met and since Kurt and Blaine were attached to the hip, it was just a matter of time until Chris and Darren would act the same way.

Darren had always admired the other man. He was so young yet so wise and talented that Darren was honored that Chris had even considered being his best friend.

They had been best friends for a while when Ryan had announced that they had to kiss.

The kiss itself had never really bothered Darren. He had kissed guys before, so that wasn´t it. No.

What had been freaking him out was the fear of Chris´ reaction.

He knew that the other actor was still a virgin but Chris normally acted so confident that it was hard to believe that he could possibly freak out about something like a kiss,

As Darren had found out Chris had actually been freaking out.

But they had talked about it and Darren had thought everything was fine.

And it was.

Until their lips had actually been touching.

And surprisingly, Chris hadn´t had been the one who freaked out. It had been Darren who ended up confused.

Maybe he had just been blown away by Chris´ kissing skills. He hadn´t been lying when he had said that Chris was an amazing kisser.

But it wasn´t just the kissing.

Whenever Darren was walking into a room he was automatically looking for Chris.

Chris was the first person he talked to hen something had happened.

Chris was his soul mate.

And Darren couldn´t stand it when Chris was mad at him.

The last time that had happened was during the _Somewhere only we know_ shoot.

* * *

><p>Darren couldn´t even remember how it had happened in the first place.<p>

One minute he was singing and dancing and the next Chris was yelling at him.

Both of them were nervous and kind of annoyed. They didn´t know what would happen to their friendship now that Kurt had transferred back to McKinley and neither of them was ready to lose the other one.

They were both on the edge and in the end it was just one stupid comment that started their fight.

"I´m glad Kurt´s back at McKinley." Chris said after they had finished filming for the day.

They were walking to their trailers when he said it and Darren abruptly stopped.

"What?"

"I am glad he´s back. He belongs to the New Directions."

"Ahhh. I see. The Warblers and I don´t matter at all." Darren snapped.

Chris turned around to glare at him.

"That´s not what I said."

"But you meant it."

"Geez! Darren, why are you being such an ass today?"

"I´m being the ass? Chris, you literally just told me that you´re glad you don´t have to see us anymore."

"NO! I didn´t say that. Why do you think I would ever say something like that?"

"I don´t know. YOU are the Golden Globe winner, not me. Tell me."

"Are you seriously jealous right now?"

"No! JESUS FUCKING CHRIST! You don´t get it. Stop thinking that everything is about you! That´s stupid and arrogant!"

"Okay, you listen to me right now! YOU WOULD BE NOTHING WITHOUT ME! You wouldn´t even play Blaine. And for the record: I may be sarcastic and yes, sometimes I can act like a bitch but if you had been through everything that I have been, you wouldn´t have judged me."

"Well I am sorry that your life sucked that much but it doesn´t mean you can treat me like you just did! I know you´re happy to be back but you should consider that **I** am gonna miss you!" Darren nearly yelled and stormed away.

Chris stared after him with wide eyes.

OF COURSE! How could he have been so stupid? Darren had been just as scared at him and he had literally told him he was glad that he wouldn´t see him that often anymore. Well, FUCK!

"DARREN! Darren, WAIT!" He yelled and followed his hurt friend.

Luckily, Darren´s legs were shorter than his and soon he had reached him.

"DARREN! I´m sorry! I…you…Sorry…" He said breathless.

Darren glared at him. His feelings were clearly hurt.

"What?" He snapped.

"I´m sorry. I didn´t mean to hurt you. Shit! Darren, I…that´s not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"That they are my family and I am glad to be back but I´ll also miss you. You´re my best friend and you mean so much to me. I don´t want to lose you but I never guessed that you would be scared too. I…I´m sorry." The glasz eyed man finished.

Darren studied him for a minute before he sighed.

"I´m sorry too. I said some pretty mean things and you have to believe me, that I am really sorry about that."

Chris smiled and embraced Darren in a hug.

"This isn´t goodbye! You´re just as important to me as Blaine is to Kurt." He mumbled into Darren´s neck.

The shorter man sighed and held Chris tighter.

"I know. You mean just as much to me!"

"Let´s not fight again, okay?"

"Never ever!" Darren answered and finally pulled back.

They smiled shyly at each other and then walked back to their trailers.

* * *

><p>That had been their first fight and Darren still couldn´t stand the thought of Chris not wanting to talk to him.<p>

After the break was over, Darren was still as confused as before.

But he knew for sure that no matter what, Chris would always have a special place in his heart.


	10. Third Day of Prom: Part 2: Dancing Queen

**Guys, you can be proud of me. I managed to update. :D**

**Sooo this chapter has...wait for it...romance in it. Well kind of :D**

**Please,please tell me what you think. That would mean a lot to me.**

**Oh and as always, if you have any suggestions or ...i dunno want me to write a prompt or something, just let me know. :)**

**I do not own Glee, Chris, Darren ...**

**~Sophie**

* * *

><p>Third Day of Prom: Part 2: Dancing Queen<p>

Darren was quite frankly pacing the floor.

It was once again way after midnight and all Darren wanted to do was sleep for at least 8 hours.

Yes, he didn´t need as much sleep as everyone else and yes, he was always full of energy, but the past three days had been exhausting and he felt worn out.

They had wrapped up the last scene an hour ago and Darren had immediately driven to his apartment.

After a hot shower and a beer, he had gone to bed.

The second he had closed his eyes, a million images had appeared in front of his eyes.

And all of them had to do with Chris.

Chris with tear streaked cheeks after filming the hallway scene; Chris´ genuine smile; Chris, Chris, Chris…

And one particular image that just wouldn´t leave Darren alone.

It was about the evening when Darren had brought Chris the new script and they had danced afterwards.

Chris´ soft and warm body pressed against his and the way he could feel Chris´ breath on his neck…that just did things to Darren.

That was why the actor had jumped up with an unhealthy fast heartbeat and walked into his living room.

And that was where he currently paced the floor.

Why, why, why couldn´t he forget about the way Chris had felt against him?

And the way he smelt. Like summer, that incredible scent that was just pure Chris and…a hint of diet coke?

And his eyes…GOD! His eyes! The way their color changed from green to blue to grey. They were always sparkling with excitement. The way his eyes widened when he was surprised. And…

"Okay! No! Stop right there, Darren!" The actor said out loud.

He couldn´t think about Chris like that.

Chris was his best friend, his soul mate.

He loved Chris in that bromance like way. He had loved him like that from the beginning. They had just clicked.

He couldn´t have a crush on Chris.

That could destroy everything and he would rather never fall in love again than lose Chris.

And WOW! That thought was quite scary.

He was really willing to give up everything just to make Chris happy.

Shit! Was that love?

"Fuck!" He cursed and slumped down on his couch.

"Fuck, fuck, fucking fuck! I´m in love with Chris Colfer." He mumbled and hey…that actually sounded really nice.

In love with Chris Colfer. He loved Chris. Chris! Chris, Chris, Chris!

A sudden laugh escaped his mouth and he jumped up and danced across the room.

"I love Chris! I, Darren Criss, love Chris Colfer. The most amazing, talented, sexiest man of the whole world."

He was still laughing.

He felt like there had suddenly been a weight lifted form his shoulders.

All the confusion from the past weeks, all the questions.

He had finally found an answer.

THAT was why he had butterflies in his stomach around Chris.

THAT was why he felt on cloud nine when Chris fell asleep against him during watching a movie.

THAT was why kissing Chris had felt so amazing.

God, he really wanted to kiss Chris again.

To feel those soft and full lips against his own.

To run his fingers through Chris´ thick, chestnut hair.

God, he loved Chris´ hair.

He was still giddy when he finally walked back to his bed.

He threw himself face down onto it and actually squealed like a 13 year old teenage girl.

Okay, maybe that was a little pathetic. But honestly, he couldn´t care less.

He would win over Chris´ heart, even if it was the last thing he would do.


	11. Watching the Episode

**I am updating again! Yay! I mean i couldn´t just let you wait that long for a new chapter, could I?**

**Sooo who´s excited for tonight´s episode? **

**I swear if Blaine really is a junior I am gonna cut a bitch. I want that spin-off! With Kurt and Blaine and Chris and Darren and a LOT of LOOOOOVE! (I may be a bit crazy today. Ignore it!)**

**And now it´s time for me to freak out because HOLY SHIT! GUYS THIS STORY HAS 29 REVIEWS! 29! That´s... wow! And almost 10.000 hits. I mean...I am speechless. I am really grateful that you read this story. It means a lot to me that you are interested in the crazy things my brain comes up with. Thank you!**

**So I guess I rambled enough.**

**Ohh one more thing. After this chapter they will only been one more chapter and a bonus chapter. BUT don´t worry. There will be a sequel. I will post the link in an A/N once I have posted the first chapter :D**

**Aaaand if any of you want to follow me on tumblr (usually post my drabbles and one-shot and of course, links to this story, there):  
><strong>

**I am anny-sophie17 ! :D**

**Soo that´s all. ;D**

**~Sophie**

* * *

><p>Watching the Episode<p>

They were wasted. All of them!

They had actually planned to watch the episode at Cory´s again but then Mark had brought booze and well that was how they ended up like this.

They were sitting in a circle in the middle of Cory´s huge living room. Some of them lay on the available furniture whole others lay or sat on the floor and some were even cuddled up.

Every one of them had a drink in their hand and they were playing _Never have I ever_.

"Okay guys, never have I ever thought about our directors in a sexual way." Ashley said.

They all stared at her but then Heather, Lea, Naya and Dianna took a sip.

"What? Brad´s hot!" Lea answered and cracked up.

Amber laughed and shook her head.

"Okay. Never have I ever been so wasted that I made out with my best friend."

Unsurprisingly almost everyone took a sip. The only ones who didn´t drink were Chord and Chris.

"I´ve a good one. Never have I ever had a crush on one of my co-stars." Harry announced.

They immediately all looked around.

At first no one dared to take a sip but then Cory, Darren and Jenna drank.

The others stared at them.

"What? Lea looks pretty good. I told her, we talked about it and then it was done." The Canadian actor explained.

Jenna blushed, the girls plus Chris knew that she had had a crush on Kevin, but the girl didn´t explain anything.

Darren also remained silent.

"Dude! Come on! Tell us!" Mark said and nudged Darren´s shoulder.

The shorter man laughed and answered: "Nope. This is _Never have I ever_ and not _Truth or Dare_. I´m not gonna say who it is."

"Ahh! So you still have that crush on that person?" Chord grinned.

"Maybe." The curly haired actor smirked.

"You are no fun!" Ashley pouted.

"Whatever. Never have I ever had a crush on a girl." Amber said.

All the boys, Lea, Heather and Naya drank.

"You had a crush on a girl?" Jenna asked Chris.

The youngest cast member laughed.

"Yeah. Still obsessed about her."

"Let me guess! Kristen Chenoweth." Lea tried.

Chris grinned and nodded.

The others laughed and then Kevin said: "Never have I ever had a crush on a boy."

All the girls, Chris and Darren drank.

Once again the attention shifted towards Darren.

"Come on, dude. You can´t just drink and then leave us without information." Cory demanded.

"I´m not into labels. Acutally hate them. Never did. I fall in love with a person and then the gender doesn´t matter." The songwriter explained.

"That sounds…actually pretty logical. Loving someone because of their personality. I wish I could think about love like that. But I am only attracted to men." Amber said after a quiet minute.

Chris was the only one who was still staring at Darren after that comment.

He had always thought Darren was straight. But now… well now he knew better.

In that moment, Darren suddenly looked up and he stared Chris directly in the eyes.

And then he winked.

He fucking winked!

Chris blushed and quickly looked down.

Geez! Why was Darren so confusing? Had he been flirting with Chris? Was that the reason why he had winked? And what did that mean? That Darren was attracted to him? That Darren had that crush on HIM?

No! No way! He couldn´t let his mind wander like that. In the end he would just develop a crush on Darren and Darren was in love with someone else which meant that Chris would get heartbroken.

No! Thank you very much but no! He really didn´t want to deal with a broken heart right now.

For the rest of the evening Chris tried to watch Darren (They were both drunk. Give a guy some credit!).

And maybe, maybe Darren really liked him in that way.

But he wouldn´t talk to Darren about it.

Darren would have to come to him.

And until then Chris would just pretend that nothing had happened.


	12. Flashback Part 3: I gotta gay!

**Heeeey,**

**so the new songs...are AWESOME!**

**Seriously, if you haven´t listen to them. Do it! Now! (But please come back later!)**

**Anyway, not much to say about this chapter. Well I am a bit sad cause after this one there will only be a bonus chapter.**

**But I am really excited about the sequel.**

**I hope that I will be posting the first chapter next week :D**

**As always...I do not own anything besides this idea.**

**~Sophie**

* * *

><p>Flashback Part 3: Born this Way: I gotta gay<p>

The next morning Darren woke up with a terrible throbbing in his head.

He groaned and quickly slapped a hand over his eyes to avoid making his headache worse because of the sunlight.

He HATED hangovers. They were one of the few things that he really and truly hated.

Sighing he finally cracked an eye open. He winced but managed to open the other eye too. He lifted his head slightly and slowly looked around.

The room he was lying in was definitely Cory´s living room.

Suddenly he remembered what had happened last night and he blushed furiously.

Shit! He had almost told Chris that he loved him.

Speaking of Chris, the pale man was currently lying next to him with his head resting on his own arm but one of his hands fisting Darren´s t-shirt.

God, he looked absolutely adorable like that. Darren couldn´t stop staring at him.

He looked so much calmer now and completely relaxed. His hair was disheveled and there were dark rings under his eyes but to Darren he was looking like an angel.

After five more minutes of staring at his crush, Darren realized how creepy he was behaving.

He quickly looked away and then slowly tried to loosen Chris´ grip on his shirt.

The younger man just tightened his grip and snuggled closer to him.

Which was actually kind of nice…but NO! Darren really needed to drink some water and take aspirin. His headache was killing him.

Once again trying to entangle himself from Chris, he took the other´s hand that was fisting his shirt in his own and squeezed lightly.

Chris made a small (adorable) noise but didn´t wake up.

Sighing in relief, Darren sat up and wanted to let go of Chris´ hand but the younger man was having none of that.

He tugged Darren back down and quickly put his arms around the other´s waist.

"Where were you going?" He mumbled sleepy in Darren´s neck.

"Kitchen. My head is killing me."

Chris hummed in agreement. "Remind me again why I drank so much alcohol last night?"

Darren chuckled quietly. "Because everyone drank some."

"That wasn´t just a bit alcohol. I´m pretty sure we were all wasted."

"Mhm... That reminds me of the day we had to film the coffee shop scene for _Born this Way. _The night before we were at Lea´s cause she was throwing a party. We were all so hangover it wasn´t even funny."

"Yeah, I remember. Ryan was furious." Chris grinned against Darren´s neck.

His lips were actually touching Darren´s skin by now and a shiver ran down the curly haired man´s spine.

"I actually thought he was about to start yelling at us."

"He would never yell at us."

"You mean he would never yell at you. I´ve heard some pretty interesting stories. Don´t even try to deny it. You have him wrapped around your finger."

"Mhm. Maybe. But he wouldn´t yell at you either."

"How can you be so sure about that?"

"Cause you´re my best friend and you´re insanely important to me. Ryan knows that and since he listens to me he wouldn´t yell at you if I wasn´t." Chris explained as a matter of fact.

Darren´s eyes widened and his heart beat fastened. He quickly glanced down at Chris who was now frowning.

"Why is your heart beating so fast?"

"W…what?" Darren stuttered,

"Your heart. It beats like…really fast. I can hear it. What´s wrong?"

"Nothing. Why should anything be wrong?" Darren answered.

His answer definitely wasn´t enough for Chris so the young actor lifted his head and finally opened his eyes.

Those incredible glasz exes were staring directly into Darren´s hazel eyes.

The songwriter swallowed and was blushing furiously.

Their faces were only inches away so that he could feel Chris´ warm breath ghosting over his face. And THAT did things to him.

He just wanted to lean forward and kiss his co-star senseless.

Surprisingly, it was Chris who leaned forward.

When their lips were barely touching Darren closed his eyes.

And then Chris´ lips were on his.

And GOD! Did he miss this. Those soft lips pressed to his.

He teasingly ran his tongue over Chris´ bottom lip and the other man quickly opened his mouth.

Darren pulled the younger man completely on top of him.

When their tongues finally touched Darren moaned loudly and Chris gasped into his mouth.

Breaking the kiss, the glasz eyed man leaned back. He was staring at Darren with wide eyes.

"W…what was that?" He asked breathless.

"I don´t know." Darren answered, his eyes never leaving Chris´.

"We shouldn´t have done that. There are SO MANY reasons why we shouldn´t have done that." Chris rambled.

Darren wanted nothing more than to shut him up by pressing his lips against Chris´ but he knew he couldn´t do that.

"I…" He started but he couldn´t finished his sentence.

Chris bit his lip and after a whole minute of silence he said: "Let´s…wait. Until after the tour. Everything is really chaotic and stressful right now and I can´t deal with _this_ right now. Let´s talk about it after the tour and if…we still want to…kiss…then we´ll see what are going to do." He said.

Darren just nodded. He really wanted to be with Chris but he understood where the other man came from.

They quickly entangled their limbs and stood up.

Still a bit in shock, Chris held his hand out.

"This won´t change anything between us okay?"

Darren once again nodded and shook his hand in agreement.

They both left the room to go into the kitchen and deal with their headaches which were now even worse.

From her place on the couch, Ashley bit her lip. She was smiling so hard that it actually hurt but she couldn´t care less.

Operation CrissColfer was officially a go!


	13. Bonus: New York: I love you

**Hello there,**

**I hope you´re all still alive cause I can say that I nearly died this weekend. These sex riots were just too much for my little fan heart to handle :D**

**I mean Chris and Darren making out in a car for THREE hours and then the cheek grabbing thing and the hickey and unfff.**

**I swear if there isn´t SOMETHING going on between these two boys I will stop believing in our fangirl/boy skills. **

**ANYWAY, I am not gonna say anything about yesterday´s episode. I liked it, it was good. And that´s it.  
><strong>

**Soo about this BONUS chapter: it´s short and kinda stupid but it´s kinda just there because I wanted to write about that episode too soo...**

**What is more important: Should I post the first chapter of the sequel today or should I wait? :D Your decision!**

***Sigh* and now it´s time to say goodbye. At least for this story. I can´t tell you how much it means to me that people read this story. It started with one crazy idea and now look where we are :D **

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, story alerting(is that a word?) etc.**

**One last time for this story: I do not own Glee, Chris, Darren, Ryan or anyone else.**

**~Sophie**

* * *

><p>Bonus: New York: I love you<p>

Okay, this was really awkward.

Chris was sitting at the usual table in the Lima Bean, his hair looking as perfect as ever and wearing Kurt´s designer clothes.

Opposite him sat Darren. The older man looked as exhausted as Chris felt.

They both just wanted to finish this scene and go home.

For both of them it was the last scene of season two.

They had already run through this scene six times but Ryan still told them to do it again.

Those six takes had been nothing but utterly awkward.

Hearing the man who you kissed a few weeks ago saying that he loved you was nerve wracking.

Especially because of their agreement not to talk about it until after the tour.

As soon as Chris had been lying in his bed that night he had wanted to kick himself.

Why the hell did he tell Darren he wanted to wait? He certainly didn´t want to wait. Not at all.

In fact, he would have nothing against it if Darren jumped up right then and kissed him senseless in the middle of the coffee shop.

But then Ryan would probably be even more of a pain in the ass and Chris just couldn´t deal with an angry Ryan Murphy right now.

"Okay. Do it again guys!" The director said in that moment.

"You´ve got to be kidding me!" Darren mumbled and Chris grinned.

"Don´t be so impatient." Chris answered quietly.

Darren glared at him but then he rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Don´t be such a smartass!" He teased back.

"At least I don´t look like I am about to fall asleep any second."

Darren´s face fell but he simply shrugged. "The last weeks were a bit stressful. I didn´t get much sleep." He explained.

Chris studied him for a second before he nodded. "The tour will be exhausting but after that we have a whole month off."

"Yeah. I am really looking forward to it."

"Me too. But I am also excited about the tour."

"Well duh! Who isn´t? What did you plan for your birthday?"

"Nothing really. I was thinking about throwing a party in my hotel room. We can´t get too wasted though because we have two concerts the next day."

Darren opened his mouth to reply but Ryan cleared his throat loudly.

"Fine! We will run through the scene AGAIN!" Chris huffed.

After that take Ryan finally let them go.

"Soo…I guess that was it. Season two is over." Darren said as they walked towards their trailers.

"Yeah. It´s kinda sad but luckily we still have the tour."

"Mhm… It´s crazy how fast these past months went by. Do you know when the rehearsals for the tour start?"

"Lea told me it´s gonna be next Tuesday."

"Next Tuesday? That´s like….four days away and they haven´t even finished filming season two!"

"It´s a tight schedule." Chris simply answered.

"We´re still gonna talk after the tour, right?" Darren suddenly asked.

Chris stopped walking and turned towards him.

"If you want to, then yes, we will talk after the tour,"

"Good." Darren answered.

They were simply staring at each other for a few seconds and once again there was an awkward tension.

"Okay. I guess I will see you next Tuesday, Christopher." Darren smiled and then walked away.

Chris looked after him and slowly shook his head.

This man would never stop being a mystery to him.


	14. AN

**A/N**

**The sequel is up and here is the link:**

**http: / www. fanfiction. net /s/7439229/1/**


End file.
